


汽车旅馆

by lingdon



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man V4
Genre: All New All Different universe, M/M, Spider-Man - Freeform, Starker, ironman - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingdon/pseuds/lingdon
Summary: -ANAD宇宙，双总裁-前提梗要：彼得去了匹兹堡谈生意，遇上了托尼搅局耽误了很长时间，回来的时候托尼的车出了问题被迫和彼得共乘，然后他们在半路遇上了大暴风雨...





	1. Chapter 1

　　你永远不知道下雨和倒霉哪个来得更快。  
　　  
　　芭莎是匹兹堡到纽约81国道旁边还要再旁边一点的一条小公路旁的汽车旅馆的前台，他们被夹在马路和城市之间，鸟瞰来看就是两颗前后要落到弹床上的波波球。  
　　  
　　芭莎今年十七岁，她在这个前台的位置已经坐了十二年。上一任的前台是她的母亲，她从小就在一楼左手边第一间由杂物间改造的窄逼房间长大，每天在厨娘的吆喝通心粉的番茄味和守门大爷的扫落叶声中醒来。  
　　  
　　五岁之前她不允许自由出入这个被一张床塞满所有的房间，她总是在母亲每天早晨五点的一声落锁中惊醒，又翻身睡过去，而等她睁眼的时候回总以为今天又是阴天——她床头顶的窄小窗户从来不擦，阳光难以穿透密布的灰尘。  
　　  
　　等她稍微大了一些，她的母亲把她安置在前台的另一张小板凳上，她在一个泛黄发旧的本子里练习写字和拼词，脆弱的铅笔芯总是被她笨拙地弄断。走过路过的人有时候会逗她，渐渐地她从别人的口中听见了关于自己的字词——她的母亲是波兰人，从未谋面过的父亲是圣彼得堡人，她母亲从一条偷渡的轮船跑到美国，在那个窄逼的房间里生下了她。  
　　  
　　小时候她总在一张破烂的世界地图里寻找圣彼得堡这个国家，甚至把南极北极都抓出来，直至一场暴风雨夜里一只受惊的猫跑进来撕烂了她的地图，她仍旧一无所获。  
　　  
　　后来母亲染上了重病，在窄逼的房间里咽了气，她葬在了离旅馆几公里外的荒野里，旅馆前台的那张大凳子正式归芭莎所有。她拿到第一份工资的时候去买了份新的世界地图，而在这份世界地图上她终于找到了圣彼得堡这个地方——那并不是一个国家，而是俄罗斯西北部的一座城市。  
　　  
　　她计划在自己三十岁的时候赚够过洋的船票，目前她已经存了十分之一。  
　　  
　　“芭莎，快把窗放下来，把门掩上，这会又要下大雨啦。”厨娘在后院夹着浓重的拉美口音吆喝着。  
　　  
　　芭莎大声应了声好，她关了窗后跑出门外，天边卷着乌云，像一团乱纠纠的麻絮，盘桓在旅馆的上空，似乎要把房屋压垮。芭莎深吸一口气，闻到了风中带着沁凉雨水的气息，紧接着天轰一声雷鸣地黑了，瓢泼大雨打穿了旅馆房屋的屋顶。  
　　  
　　厨娘又在那里叫：“芭莎，这儿漏水啦快过来补补！你又在门口站着干嘛呢！快把门掩上，雨都打进来了！”  
　　  
　　芭莎绵绵地嗳了声，她轻门熟路搭了个梯子把破陋的天花板补上，然后回到她的前台。她趴在桌子上看着雨水洗净了她今天偷懒没擦的窗户，它们似乎想进来和她问话，但纷纷被一扇冷漠的玻璃给挡了回去。  
　　  
　　雨是临近傍晚时分下的，雨声稀里哗啦又滴滴答答，似乎阵大阵小，但下了很久，大概持续了好几个小时，芭莎没看钟，她只知道雨盖住了黄昏，天一直没能亮起来。今天大概是不会再有客人了，她想。昨天半夜里来了一对似乎是从意大利来的夫妇，临近中午的时候一个纹着花臂的凶恶男人住进了二楼的第一间房，下午的时候又有两个女生选了一楼最末端的房间。这已经是一日之内最大的客流量了，今晚怕是除了苍蝇，不出意外不会再有别的外来客来打扰了。

　　夜伴着雨越入越深，旅馆前厅剩下催眠的雨声，厨娘和门卫已经回到了他们的房间呼呼大睡，芭莎一个人坐在前台，开着一盏昏暗的小黄台灯，桌面摊着她那本新地图，小鸡啄米似的打着瞌睡。

　　忽然她在一阵雷声中惊醒，她猛地抬头，发现门不知道什么时候被风吹开了一点，雨丝都飘到了她的脸上。中秋临近入冬的雨夜冷得让她狠狠地打了个寒噤，她抱了抱手臂，刚准备把外套穿上时，发现面前不知道什么时候站了两个男人。

　　她狠狠一怵，以为是撞进了幽灵，差点从凳子上蹦起来。这时一个男人搭在她前台的桌子上，敲了敲木板，问，现在还有空房间吗？

　　在她小黄台灯下她终于看清了这两个人的面孔，一个看上去稍微年轻一些，褐色短发，另外一个正靠着她桌台的是黑色头发，留着小胡子，他们同样地高大，穿着西装却浑身湿漉漉，头发发梢和衣摆都狼狈地滴着水。

　　她一边回答着有一边假装漫不经心地观察他们。她很少接待这样的客人，呃，她的意思是这么有钱的，在她的观念里穿西装就等于有钱，就像是一群只有十美分的孩子里突然出现了一个拥有一美元的，好吧这个比喻似乎不太恰当，她想说的是，这里从来没出现过穿西装的客人，大多数都是穿着廉价的大卖场T恤和大肥中裤，衣服上还有洗不掉的肮脏污渍。

　　要两间房，那个小胡子黑发男人说。

　　我们这里只有一个单人间，已经被住了。芭莎看了眼本子，告诉他，现在剩下双人房和大床。

　　那就两间大床，男人说，他已经有些不耐烦了，他身上应该粘湿得难受，三十秒内换了三种站姿。

　　好的先生，芭莎飞快地在本子上记录，名字？一共120美元谢谢。

　　托尼·史塔克。他说。他从口袋里摸出一张信用卡，芭莎看见了，制止了他，“我们这里没有刷卡的机器。”

　　这个叫托尼的小胡子男人瞬间僵住了，他难以置信的目光打量着芭莎，忽然回头问他的同伴，“我这是误入了原始社会吗？”

　　他的同伴在摆弄他手腕上面像手表一样的东西：“你们这里怎么没有网络？”

　　芭莎回答他，我们这边网络一直不太好，郊区，你懂的。

　　好吧，小胡子男人妥协，好吧，我给现金。

　　他的手在大腿的口袋拍了两圈，又回头叫他的同伙：“喂帕克，你带现金了吗？”

　　“现金？”叫帕克的褐发男人想了一下，“好像有。”

　　小胡子男人听了后怪叫起来，“噢帕克你是原始人吗，怎么出门还身上带现金？”

　　叫帕克的男人没理他，他摸了摸外套的口袋，在内衬里翻出五十美元，然后又在裤兜里找到了十美元。

　　“只有这么多了。”他说。

　　“先生，这只够一间房的房钱。”芭莎说，“两间房一共需要支付120美刀。”

　　小胡子男人的脸色微微变了变，他撑在前台，盯着芭莎说：“嗨sweetheart，听着，你先让我住一晚上，我明天回去再把钱划给你，以十倍的价格，怎么样？”

　　芭莎盯着他，“先生，你的提议很好，但很抱歉，我们这里没有网络。”

　　外面的天又响起了雷，雨一阵哗啦扫过，芭莎悄悄看了眼她的表，已经十一点四十了。她没头没尾地又接了句，我十二点下班。

　　一瞬间她察觉到这位先生的眼神变了，不知是否临近夜深的精神困倦让她眼花，她莫名觉得她的小台灯闪了一下，似乎灯丝要烧断，后面的帕克先生仍在摆弄他的“腕表”，荧荧蓝光映得他的面孔有种森森的诡异感。风和雨又吹开了门，芭莎的余光注意到她手边的那扇窗窗口的沿沟积满了雨水，它们从玻璃上滑下来，有的还溻湿了窗户隔壁的粉墙。

　　她想起母亲渡过大西洋的那条轮船，副手发现她怀孕并当众宣称要撵她下船，又或者让母亲自己杀死尚在腹中的芭莎——这是她自己想象出来的场景，她并非自己亲历过这些，而是从母亲斑驳的日志中获取的过去生活的只言片语，母亲娟秀的字迹写道芭莎当时在腹中隔着肚皮狠狠地踢了她一脚。

　　她想说的是，她现在就面临着这种生命受挟的威迫感。

　　正芭莎的手要悄悄探向绑在桌子底下的手枪时，史塔克先生离开了她的桌台，威迫一下子撤走，芭莎又重新获得了呼吸。小胡子男人往后退了两步，一把把帕克拍向她：“你来搞定。”

　　帕克先生终于放弃了摆弄他的“手表”，他重新掏出被雨水浸过皱巴巴的六十美元，放在她的记录本旁：“一间房。”

　　“双人还是大床？”

　　“随便。”

　　“喂！”后面的史塔克先生提出了抗议。

　　帕克转过头去，“你没有钱。”他的手指点了点她的黑色签字笔，“写我的名字：彼得·本杰明·帕克，谢谢。”

　　芭莎飞快地办好手续：“您的钥匙，请拿好。”她伸手一指，“二楼右手边第二间就是，晚安，先生。”

　　“晚安，女士。”

　　芭莎看着小胡子男不大情愿地跟在褐发男人后面上了楼，临走前他还压低声咬牙切齿对她说，你会后悔的，这里明天就归我了。

　　谁在乎呢。芭莎想。她把旅馆门一关，插上闸，抱着她的新地图，回到她窄小的床上，枕着不算柔软的枕头，眼睛一闭，坠入拥有咸涩的大洋海潮味的梦中。

　　

　　

　　  
　　

 

　　路边随手“捡”的汽车旅馆内部房间比他想象中破烂不堪稍微要好上一些，托尼撕下黏附在皮肤的湿衣服，走到浴室蓬头的温水下。

　　房间很小，浴室也很小，墙面是牙黄色的瓷砖，砖块缝隙还有黝黑的污渍。花洒的钢面有着发霉一样的锈点，喷出来的水水柱细小而羸弱，托尼扣着食指敲了敲墙面，是一种空心木板的脆弱声。

　　托尼草草地洗了个澡，没在浴室做过多的停留，他把自己摔在靠近床边的那张床上——帕克还算好运气分到了间双人房，起码有两张床，这起码能杜绝和别人共枕的诡异感。托尼把自己的脊椎放松，床是他睡过最烂的一张，下面大概仅仅草率地铺垫了些海绵、弹簧和棉花絮，托尼感觉一角都已经凹陷了下去，又或者是被前面的人给骑坏——汽车旅馆，穷人的欢愉之地，你永远不能想象这间房前面经历过什么，不然一秒都不可能呆的下去：陌生人在简陋窄小的床上寻求对方体温的慰藉，床单和被面都是肮脏的精斑；又或者杀人罪犯刚把一个可怜鬼抡死在地板上，可怜鬼的脑浆和血流了一地，他的灵魂还藏在床底下阴暗的角落里。

　　托尼陷在枕头里，这样的环境令他厌恶：天花板脱落的白块要掉不掉地悬挂在上面，还有雨水渗透进来的溻湿的痕迹；电视机是古老大概是上世纪六十年代的款式，屏幕比他的IPAD还要小，顶上还有两根可笑的天线，托尼毫不怀疑打开它的画面还会是黑白的，又或者根本打不开，仅是一个虚假的摆设；地板是木制的，木板之间还有大得吓人的缝隙，托尼刚才踩上去都在担心会不会塌落，它们的内心早就被白蚁食空；整间房大概只有他家里的衣帽间那么大，两张床几乎占去了三分之二的地方，窗户又小得可怜，屋内散发着难忍的霉味。

　　现在还加上身上的劣质的沐浴露味，还有枕衾上一种消毒水浸泡过的味道。托尼不知道这里是怎么清洗的，他在床单上找到了一个烟头洞，像是男人把女人钉在床上交媾时，把嘴里叼着的烟头顺手摁熄在床头。女人流的水溻湿了整片床单，托尼在空气中也似乎嗅到了这种味道——隐秘的淫荡因子，代表着不能言喻的愉悦和性，往往更能刺激人们另一面的阴暗感官——不知哪方传来几声模糊的叫声，尾音暧昧而悠转，混杂在淅沥的雨水中。

　　外面下这么大的雨都掩盖不住了吗，托尼仰躺着，盯着摇摇欲坠的天花板，胸口生出一层薄薄的绝望。

　　“托尼，你能连上网吗？我怎么试都没有网络。”

　　“能啊，”托尼扯起谎来绝不眨眼，“这说明你的那个破网络软体需要升级了，帕......”

　　刚走出浴室的彼得浑身上下唯一一件布料仅有围在腰间的浴巾，托尼盯着不算柔软的白色聚酯纤维在他腰间搭成的简单的扣，他喉间动了动，声音莫名有些哑：“你怎么不穿衣服。”

　　“唯一一件浴袍被你穿走了。”彼得对他翻了个白眼。

　　好吧。好吧。他在心里说。他看着彼得在床上坐下，白色浴巾连他的膝盖都没盖过，下摆处微微翘起彰露出大腿的线条一路延伸至幽处。他把腿挪上床，直接背对着托尼躺下了，一副拒绝再交流的姿态，身上还有没擦干的水珠，从他圆厚的肩膀滑过皮肤掉在床单上，简单却拥有着微妙的敏感。托尼的视线挪到他沾湿的发梢，黏附着他的脊梁一路往下，像是实体化出一根贪婪的舌头，舔舐过他若隐若现的肌肉线条，最后至到他窄细得有些过分的腰间。再往下托尼就看不见美好的风景了，它们被粗糙的浴巾和被褥遮盖着，挡绝了一切窥视的可能。

　　真的该死。托尼重新仰躺回来，继续盯着要掉未掉的天花板。他的手掌放在他的腹部，下体昂扬地宣示着存在感，隔着一层薄薄的棉被都能感受到几乎要顶穿的灼热。

　　雨声伴雷，闪电在窗外划过，一瞬间照亮了室内一下间又暗去，托尼听着滴滴答答的雨，手伸进被子内，心想让雨再下得大一些吧。

　　彼得应该直接上床的，他的意思是，托尼能够感受到床铺凹陷下去一角，属于另外一个人的体重。他这个姿势正好能把他压在床头亲吻，托尼可以把他拉下来，手心触碰他灼热的肌肤，这时候那些未擦干的水珠便变成了最好的助兴。他们都几乎相当于没穿衣服，彼得能够轻易解开他的浴袍，他也能顺势剥掉他煞风景的浴巾，托尼尽量不去想象浴室里他们那些换下的湿濡衣物是以什么姿态的交缠。他们能自然而然地像以往几次那样，彼得顺从地被他压倒在床单上，朝他大方张露他的脊背，托尼会在上面落下熟悉的吻印，让它们重现记忆里的淫靡斑驳。他们也不需要过多的言语，也不需要过多的抚慰，他们拥有的熟悉契合能让托尼在插入他体内的时候双方都满足地喟叹出声。彼得在他动的时候不太会发出一些羞耻的叫声，除了喘气都尽量把呜咽堵在喉咙里，但他那张嘴不知道为什么这时总会叭叭地止不住，并不是托尼使出浑身解数让他发出的美妙呻吟，而是更多地在说一些乱七八糟的扫兴的废话，比如他此时就会讲就知道和你坐一辆车不会发生什么好事情，如果不是你突然加入搅局我现在已经能躺在家里柔软的沙发上睡觉。

　　托尼会摁住他的肩膀，顶撞他的壮实的臀肉，还会把他皮肤上流出的汗液抹开在他高耸不断流水的性器上，同时告诉他如果你当时能退让一步现在我能抱着妞用掉三个避孕套，不过现在也不赖。彼得这个时候大多已经顾着喘气不出声了，这种思绪被强行撞崩的情况下他的垃圾话聚集不了多少，而他大腿开始抽搐性地发抖时意味着他的高潮要准备到了，他大多数时候都能把床单抓破，这次肯定也不会例外，他会像只鹅一样拉长脖子，嘴里的喘气和呻吟明显地从闸门放出了，后面能绞得他疼中带爽，托尼会拉起他的大腿让他曲成一个更完美M字，这样他就能和先前的住客一样把精液全蹭在带着消毒水味的床单上。

　　托尼在雷鸣中长吁出一口气，他顺着雨滴一样从高处回落，一种柔绵的慵懒侵袭了他的骨头，他从床头柜抽出两张纸巾，擦干净了手揉成一团扔进角落里。

　　就在托尼转过身去的那一瞬，原本背对着他睡着的彼得突然睁开了眼睛。

　

　　  
-FIN.


	2. 秘密身份

托尼上床的时候带着沐浴露和热水的气味。

他的手压在床边，被子在手心压下一个褶皱。彼得靠在床头，被子盖到他的腰间，托尼手臂上的热源搭上了他，他的尾指抽搐性地动了动。

托尼进来之前又在抱怨酒店的环境，每一间酒店的装修都不会合他的意。这次他们遇上了旅游旺季，好运气住进了喜来登，但他还是不满意。经过上一次糟糕的汽车旅馆体验，彼得知道他只是在鸡蛋里挑骨头，嘴上吹毛求疵，事实上比谁都还泰然处之。

如果不是，他就不会围上酒店那条质地糟糕的浴巾，不会任由低劣的沐浴露味抹遍他的全身，更不会拆开床头的避孕套。

“躺下。”托尼命令道。

彼得不喜欢这种语气，托尼双膝插在他的腿间，俯视着他，仿佛主宰的睥睨，但彼得不能反抗——托尼的手掌压制他的右臂，右手伸进他的浴衣，抚摸他的腰间，令他微微颤栗。他力气其实很小，彼得忍着欲望想，蜘蛛侠的力量可以轻松把他掠倒，他只要钳住他的左肩膀用力，很简单就能攫取主动权。

然而彼得并不能，他此时不是蜘蛛侠，他不是，他只能是彼得帕克。

托尼在床上一向不会搞太多花样，他连调情的手段都是这样直接且直取要点，像极了他雷厉风行的商业手段风格，彼得对这样的吻还是过于生疏且反应愚钝。他们在床上亲吻的次数并不多，托尼似乎并不热衷于这种和人过于亲昵的举动——那是之前，自从有一次被他挖掘到帕克工业的二十八岁总裁竟然对亲吻一窍不通后，他便仿佛摇身一变成为哥伦布，每次都要以一个缠绵至彼得窒息的亲吻作为开头。

彼得感觉自己的胸膛滚烫，托尼像水一样淌过他的皮肤。他的欲望早已立起，从托尼的热源在他的皮肤上凝成汗液的那一刻起，他便羞耻得不再受自己控制：先是热意让他的脖子紧绷，从他的下颌覆盖他的耳后，再埋没他的脸。他感觉自己未干的头发濡湿枕头，还有的水珠掉到他的肩膀和锁骨，并没有渗透进去，而是蒸发成水蒸气。

彼得只能抓紧床单，把冲动写在脸上。托尼很多次说他床上都不够坦荡，他总是羞于面对自己的欲望，羞于在性爱面前坦白内心。他一直有个隐秘的想法，他很羡慕托尼。他们床上床下的关系如同一般，彼得也想像他每次讲出约那个字眼那么简单，所有人都知道他是托尼·史塔克，aka钢铁侠，坐在史塔克工业最顶层的最高制裁者。他可以把自己的身份坦然于众，用普通人的面貌去迎接风雨般的欢呼和簇拥，但彼得不行。蜘蛛侠走得那么光明，而彼得帕克只能藏在黑暗里。即便帕克工业的大厦楼层和史塔克工业的一样高，即便他的办公室和托尼的一样豪华。

蜘蛛战车、飞机、飞船，帕克工业拥有的高科技一样不少，如果他想，他也可以把蜘蛛战衣做成钢铁型，加入梦寐以求的火箭筒和掌心炮工程。但他始终不能走得像托尼那样坦荡无所顾虑，在记者会上，面对这闪光灯和话筒，他无法像托尼那般脱口而出，“I AM SPIDER-MAN”，甚至还愚蠢地用回史塔克的旧方法——让超级英雄变成公司的吉祥物。

托尼咬着他的耳朵提醒他专心，彼得浑身一抖，知道明天又要赔偿枕头的钱。托尼抬高他的腿，在他的双腿间摸上避孕套里的润滑剂——他们经常这样一时起意，托尼总不可能口袋里一直揣着个润滑剂，因此他也早已习惯不是那么符合尺寸的避孕套。彼得在他插进来的这瞬间，难忍到达极峰，同时还要留住一丝清明控制自己指尖的力道。他很少在这个时候去触碰托尼，他很难保证自己在迎接情欲的时候还能保持高度精密的计算，在他年少刚获得蜘蛛能力的时候，他轻巧地破坏过自己房间的门把手、水龙头、灯泡和镜子。彼得帕克只能是个普通人，托尼亲吻他的肩膀，让他的身体拱起，通红的前端喷出些液体，彼得仍绞着自己拇指，在痛楚底下想。

他害怕每一场温存如沙砾般流逝，也在害怕现在拥有的一切有一天如泡沫般轰然破灭。在情欲下他终于承认了自己隐秘想法，凯恩给他创造了一个美好的克隆世界，他所爱过所珍视过所拥有过最后离他而去的人都在那个世界里，克隆人不愧是另一个他，他知道他所想要的，创造出他反复梦寐的，并诱惑地捧到他的面前——不得不承认，面对格温的那刻，他有一种感动式的心动，使他的眼眶湿润。他差一点就踏入了那个温暖的深渊，每次都只差这一点，因为他的自我还在固守原地，拉扯着他，让他的灵魂在快感迭起时候还能保持清明。

他不是没有盼望过那样的景象，很多时候他宁愿从来没有得到过这份诅咒，蜘蛛侠用能力拯救了很多人，喜爱他的人把热切的内心献给他的面罩，底下的彼得帕克却永远承受着能力带来的负面黑暗——他由此失去了本叔，失去了格温和斯黛茜警长，银貂为他牺牲自己，没有救下阿里克赛和欧卡萨娜，最后还因此丢掉了他自己的性命。他也多想那个没有痛苦的乌托邦永远存在于现实，而不是日复一日煎熬在他的精神里。他被压在井底，仰望着坦然秘密身份和普通人身份的光明。

钢铁侠和蜘蛛侠在做爱。他隐秘地想，湿濡的发尾粘在他的脸侧。这就像一条一明一暗的路交织在一起，托尼埋在他的身体里，他能够感受他后面的肿胀，让他不由自主曲起双腿。快感每次都来得很快，他异于常人的敏感此时变成最好的催情剂，任何细微的举动都能让他颤抖着把精液擦在床单上。托尼过渡他的气息，在他的脖子留下能让彼得第二天抓狂的痕迹，抚摸又是那样该死地色情，彼得紧闭着眼，不敢用真实身份面对性爱，行动却如一次又一次抓破床单这样诚实。高潮的悸动促使他如追逐般舔吻托尼的唇舌，托尼又再一次把他压倒在被褥里，让他的身体深陷在棉花和缺氧里。

如果史塔克工业和帕克工业互相吞并股份的时候，能像他事后这个吻一样温柔就好了。他想。


	3. 选择

　　托尼接到他的时候，雨下了很久。

　　夜晚的天很黑，看不见云和雨，雨水夹着冷风，冻得瘆骨。彼得从头到尾被雨水浸透，浑身冰冷从墓前钻进他伞下，托尼闻到那股雨味，顺着他的衣摆摔进泥泞的草地。

　　世界新锐金融精英，曾经面对数千万摄像机和闪光灯，西装革履衣着光鲜的帕克工业首席执行官，应用发胶精心打理过的头发凌乱遮住眉额，他的脸色苍白得像只僵尸，托尼看见天上那些阴郁的云，它们集聚在彼得的眼帘。

　　托尼本想伸手碰他，又被他的冰冷湿漉逼退了回去。

　　

　　他们拦截了一辆出租车，在这样的大暴雨天已经是极其不易，出租车司机强烈反对彼得上车，理由是他身上的雨水会弄脏他出租车的座椅，在托尼甩了他一万美金后才悻悻闭上他的嘴。

　　他们在彼得租的公寓下了车。是的，租的，帕克工业一个月创造五千万美元的利润，而它们的最高执行总裁工资和最底层流水线工厂的工人价位一样。彼得还住着他上大学后离开皇后区在ESU附近租下的那套公寓，每个月付一千五美元的租金，托尼踏进这里时几乎被里面的窄小和脏乱逼得躁郁发作，里面比那个该死的汽车旅馆还要更难以令他下脚，他站在门口便一览无余将整间公寓收进眼里——没有沙发，没有电视，只有一张窄小且勉强只睡得下一个半成年男人的床，桌子上乱七八糟堆着许多工具，还有个上世纪九十年代像个砖头似的电脑。衣服堆得到处都是，床上，椅子，地上，而他那套原始的、任何新科技功能都没有的蜘蛛战衣，正心虚地挂在厕所门把上。

　　托尼剥掉他身上的湿衣服，他的身体冰冷又滚烫。彼得全程没说话，任由托尼把他床上的衬衫外套粗鲁地一股脑拂到地上，任由他们所处的状态又更一步的变糟。

　　操我。在他们倒在床上，彼得身上的雨水溻湿床铺，他眼珠终于灵魂归位动了动，沙哑地道。

　　托尼吻住他，让他的后脑和颈脖深陷进绵软的枕头，不要每次和我做爱都这么绝望，他说。

　　彼得闭上眼，他感觉自己在升起，思绪随着温度扩散到皮肤外。托尼在抚摸他，和他一样握过大量机械工具的手，彼得似乎还能闻到机油和铁锈的味道。他握住了我的欲望，彼得想，热量和摩擦让他呻吟出声，他不由自主夹起大腿，酸软和绵意从他的小腹延伸至他的膝盖。

　　情欲像一记针，彼得身体轻易地勾起了熟悉的反应。从他们一年前在一个酒会后莫名其妙滚上床，他们一直保持这种身体状态至今，托尼的精液曾留在过一个风雨交加的寒酸汽车旅店，又赔偿过好几次喜来登希尔顿酒店的床单，在这个脏乱的廉价公寓，彼得又再一次救赎般抓住了他。托尼把淫靡的液体抹在他的臀瓣，箍紧他的腰贴近自己下腹，彼得手肘撑得发红，床板根本不及高级酒店的绵软。

　　没有任何工具，这更像是一场临时起意，托尼慢慢感受到进入，即便他们身体契合无数次也抵不住准备粗糙的艰阻。你根本不懂性爱，托尼虎口锢住他的后颈，威胁道，你这样的身体反应早晚会让我失去性欲。

　　彼得扬起下巴，闭眼不言。托尼看着他漂亮的下颌线，骂了句脏话，狠狠操进他。这段时间他一反常态，仿佛生产垃圾话的那条神经被人工手术摘除，每次除了喘气，沉默得像条死尸。托尼瞄见过他高潮时候绝望的表情，游离又易碎，而他只想把他从云端拉下，撞碎他试图给自己编织的忘尘的假梦。你想要什么，你说出来啊，托尼掰开他的臀部，把他顶得痉挛，贴着他的耳廓，恶魔般说。

　　彼得波动地抽噎，他的手背捂着自己滚烫的眼皮，控制着这些集聚在他眼眶和鼻头的分不清的情欲或是酸意。托尼拨开他的手臂，把他抱起来，让他跪在床上，而他从他身后再一次操进他。“我不是你泄欲的工具，更不是你用来暂时遗忘你那些乱七八糟想法的世外桃源。”托尼拤着他的下颌，凝望他通红的眼眶，“告诉我，你想要什么？你想我怎么做？”

　　彼得的上齿咬着下唇，他的性器还可耻地贴着他的下腹。托尼的拇指狠狠擦过他的嘴唇，然后搅进他的口腔，同时再一次顶得他发疯。彼得蜷缩着脚趾，传单被他前端弄出的水搞得一塌糊涂，他那张陪伴他大学至现在整个青年时期的床几乎不堪重负，吱吱呀呀甚至覆盖了他哽咽的呻吟。这晚的大雨持续了好久，就像他生命里从来未退去过的雨天，冰冷的雨水在拍打他的窗户，彼得又再一次被压倒在床铺，托尼抬高他的下臀，正面居高临下地俯视他：“告诉我，彼得。”

　　彼得感觉自己的世界在旋转，他蜷缩又拱起，最后无力覆住托尼的小臂，仿佛终于在海中找到救命的绳索。他在雨声中达到了今晚的第一次高潮，过后酸软空虚慢慢席卷，彼得射过精的性器颤颤巍巍垂下，而托尼丝毫没有放过他，他依旧在发狠地磨着他的敏感点，每一次动作都令他理智发疯。

　　“告诉我。”

　　彼得终于在自己性器再一次贴上下腹的时候崩溃，他捂着自己眼睛，哭声黏糊：“不要再逼我做选择了！”

　　我害死了他，他说，我害死了杰伊，我又再一次让梅失去了丈夫。我没同意让他做那个该死的克隆手术，我还盲目地认为帕克工业可以帮他战胜病魔。我的日常总是在耽误，耽误，和迟到中度过，而这一次我又该死地再一次迟到，他还没等到我把遗物交到他面前，我又被这该死的生活给绊住了脚，为了一队不相干的建筑工人，我又在这样人生重要的时刻上迟到......我真是个混蛋，我真该死，詹姆斯恨不得杀了我。

　　他几乎缺氧，托尼慢慢弯起淡笑，吻去他脸上横流的泪。你痛苦是因为在承受两份痛苦，来自他人和来自自己的。他说道，彼得帕克在承受蜘蛛侠所带来的痛苦，这怎么可以？

　　我可以。彼得眼里还含着泪，他咬牙道，你不明白，这不仅是为了保护我。有时候我深爱的人会死，而我不能让他们成为众矢之的。

　　有时候疯子会炸毁大楼，只是因为他们是疯子。你觉得一个名字会改变什么吗？托尼擦去他小腹上的白浊，细细吻他的脸颊，你会明白的。

　　我不会。他坚持道，托尼，我想我们早就明白，我们根本就是两路人，你那么光明磊落，所有人都知道你，钢铁侠和托尼斯塔克，两个身份任何一个都令人疯狂，而我不是，彼得帕克只能小心翼翼，我以前犯过很多错误，我不能再一次重蹈覆辙，我无法再承受一次。

　　他说这时雨已经停了，外面树叶还滴着水，他们进来的时候没开灯，昏暗的路灯透过玻璃，托尼隐隐约约看见了彼得脸上的表情，带有一种茫然的、暂时的平静。你应该学会不回头，托尼下床，从地上那堆一团乱麻的衣服堆里找到了自己的衣物。

　　不管怎么说，你终于稍微和我示软了。托尼临走前，俯身吻了吻他的发丝。


End file.
